


L'enfant interdit

by cerealles



Series: L'enfant interdit [1]
Category: Dofus (Video Game), Dofus: Aux trésors de Kérubim | Dofus: The Treasures of Kerubim, Wakfu
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealles/pseuds/cerealles
Summary: en cours d'écriture
Series: L'enfant interdit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013508





	L'enfant interdit

# l'enfant interdit

## chapitre 1: Le tournoi des 3 nations

10 joullier 965 

Le soleil commence à se lever dans la magnifique ville de bonta, pour l'instant quelques artisans ont déjà commencé leur journée, il y a aussi quelques habitants qui se balade dans les rues désertes de la ville, avant que des dizaines de milliers de personnes seront dans la ville, comme toujours, touriste venue des quatre coins du monde des 12 pour visiter cette ville ou faire les boutiques, mais aujourd'hui c est différent, car un très grand tournoi de boufbowl va se terminer ici a bonta, et plus précisément dans l'arène de bonta.   
  
Une très grande arène avec une capacité de plus de 70000 personnes dans les gradins, il y a aussi une immence tribune pour le roi de bonta et bien sure sa pelouse où les légendes de ce sport on jouer dans ce lieu   
  
L'arène est vide, mais dans plusieurs heures ce même lieu sera remplie de supporters.   
Aujourd'hui s'annonce grandiose, car ce match est une final, LA FINAL d'un tournoi  
Le tournoi des trois nations   
  
Un tournoi qui va élire la meilleure équipe de boufbowl du monde, tous les équipe du monde participe et une seule équipe gagnera .  
Pour les boufbowleur et boufbowleuse ce tournoi est le saint-graal de ce sport, un sport qui fait rêver les enfants et aussi les adultes.  
  
Le ciel commence à s'éclaircir même si l'obscurité est toujours aussi dominante.   
Mais le soleil va changer tout ça, il est bientôt l'heure de se réveiller.  
  
Quelque part sur une colline imposante, il y avait un nombre incalculable de maison.  
Dans ce même lieu, il y a une maison au mur blanc au bois vert et une toiture verte.   
Une magnifique maison tout à fait banale mais à l'intérieur magique, cette demeure est poceder par un shushu, un shushu où les mots magiques sont fortement recommander sinon il vous punira coup de planche de bois.  
  
À l'interieur, le silence règne dans tous la maisson, le shushu dore encore sans bruit, même chose dans les autre pièce de la maisson, personne est réveiller

Au sommet de la maison, se trouve une porte, une porte qui emmène dans une chambre, une pièce qui a bien changé au fil des siècles de vie de son propriétaire  
Seuls les murs de la chambre ont très peu évolué ou du moins plutôt restaurer.  
  
Dans la pièce à coucher ou la nuit règne encore, un petit rayon de lumière entre dans la chambre, mais toujours pas assez pour éclairer légèrement la chambre.  
  
Pendant que la lumière extérieure essaye de pénétrer l'obscurité de la pièce, quelque chose bouge vers le lit, une grande respiration, et un soupir puis plus rien.  
Mais il y a des petits ronflements, on peut dire qu'il a un sommeil profond.  
  
Mais cela ne va plus durer, a l'extérieur, le soleil se montre enfin, et grâce a, le petit rayon de lumière perce l'obscurité de la pièce, ce qui permet de voir légèrement la chambre.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passent, le rayon de lumière se reproche du visage du propriétaire de la chambre, l'heure de se réveiller est arrivée.   
  
Et quelques minutes plus tard le rayon de lumière entre en contact avec sa peau sombre, de légère contraction au niveau du bras gauche, la ou se trouve le rayon du soleil, et ses yeux commencent à s'ouvrir.  
  
Il prend une grande respiration et soufre par le nez, il est bien réveiller.  
Il ne sort pas de son lit, pas tout de suite, il profite encore un peu de la chaleur de son lit et de sa petite couverture d'été, il est tellement bien dans son lit.  
  
Après avoir profiter des derniers instants avec sont allumés, il commence à se redresser, et il s'étire après une bonne nuit de sommeille, il lâche un gros bâillement, comme d'habitude il regarde sa chambre, toujours aussi sombre comme sa peau, mais avec un peu de lumière, grâce au rayon du soleil.   
  
L'envie de dormir a disparu, il est l'heure de se changer, il se retire sa couverture fine sur lui, et commence a mettre un pied sur l'échelle qui se trouve à côté du lit, il décent les quelque marche pour enfin toucher le sol.  
  
Le sol est froid, mais un froid qui est agréable, ses petits pieds vont vite s'habituer, il part en direction de son armoire pour chercher ses habitudes propres.  
  
En ouvrant son placard, il ne voit rien, le cerveau est encore endormie. il laisse ouvert son placard et va vers sa fenêtre en forme de cercle, il ouvre la fenêtre et remonte son volet en bois vers le haut, la lumière du jour rentre dans la pièce, on voit enfin toute la chambre, son lit, ses murs .... tout.

  
il fait frais dehors, ni tros chaud, ni tros froid, c est une température idéale pour le réveil.

Il laisse sa fenêtre ouverte pour laisser l'air frais du matin aérer la pièce, et retourne vers son placard. dans son placard, on voit des t shirt, des pantalons, plein de tenue, il commence à prendre des habit et se change.  
  
Pendant qu'il se change, il entend un gémissement qui venait de derrière lui, il ne fait aucune réaction, il a bien reconnu qui s'est, c'est le shushu luis, lui aussi il vient de se reveiller, et à peine réveiller, il commence un râler.  
  
«Luis» pff déjà réveiller et tu commences à ouvrir le volet, Sérieusement, tu ne veux pas arrêter d'ouvrir ce volet, il y en a qui essaye de dormir ici.  
  
Le petit personnage a l'habitude que luis râlais pour ça, a force d'entendre les même réflection du shushu il répond   
  
«Petit personnage» je veux bien, mais je n'avais pas assez de lumière pour voir, si j'avais pris ma bougie à coté de mon lit, tu aurais rallé, car il y aurait trop de lumière a coté de ton œil ou que je risque de mètre de la cire sur le sol ou aussi que la fumée de la bougie ne sent pas bon.   
  
Le shushu toujours aussi râleur et agasser   
  
"Luis" gnegnegne monsieur a toujours raison de toute façon   
  
Après cette petite discussion entre eue, le petit personnage termine de s'habiller, il est prêt à quitter la pièce mais il lui manque quelque chose, son Fidèle marteau, mais il ne le voie pas, surement il a dû laisser dans le salon.  
  
Avant de partir de sa chambre, il pose une question a luis.  
  
"Petit personnage" est ce qu ' atcham et kérubim sont réveiller ??  
  
"Luis" non   
  
Un simple «merci» sort de la bouche du petit personnage, il quitte sa chambre en silence sans faire de bruit.  
  
Pour éviter de faire du bruit, il avance doucement, et vers les escaliers, il descend pas à pas afin de réduire de réveiller ses fils.  
  
À peine arriver dans le sallon, il voit son ficelle marteau et la veste avec sa grosse capuche et entourer d'un magnifique duvet avec des taches noires, sa veste et son marteau fait aussi sa célébrité, car il est connu pour être antiquaire mais surtout ambassadeur de bonta son nom est Joris jurgen.  
  
Il prend sa veste et laisse son marteau, pas besoin de le prendre pour quelques minutes, il va en direction de la porte d'entrée est part chercher le déjeuner dans une boulangerie pas loin de la maison.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

ne bonne heure, plus tard, le soleil est bien arriver a bonta, pas de nuage a l'horizon, ça va être une bonne journée aujourd'hui.  
  
Joris se trouve dans le sallon, assis sur une chaise et prend son petit dejeuner.  
La table est remplie de petite viennoiserie, des croissant, des pain au chocolat ...  
Le petit-maitre a pour préférence le matin un petit pain au chocolat et du bon lait chaud, l'odeur de ce lait fait même réveiller l'un de ses fils, un ecaflip aux poils blanc et long et il porte un collier qui contient une paire de dé, c'est bien kérubim son premier fils.  
  
Joris entend des pas vers les escaliers, un léger bâillement sort de la bouche de l'écaflipe, comme quoi le réveille le matin est dure, il y a aussi la bontique du maitre, c'est pupuce, la bontique est sur la tête de kerubim , mais ce qui surprend légèrement joris, c'est qu'elle dort, et il pence même que kerubim n'a pas remarquer que la bontique est en train de dormir sur ça tète poilue.  
  
"Kerubim" Hmmmmmmm ..... Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui papa.   
Dit kerubim   
  
«Joris» c'est vrai que ce matin, j'ai senti sur mon visage un peu de chaleur et avec de la lumière, sa ma réveiller, mais quelque chose à faire ce matin et j'aimerais le faire ce matin. .... Euuuu kéké? tu sais que pupuce est sure ta tête?  
  
Kerubim ne la pas remarquer,   
  
«Kerubim» haaaaa pupuce ma tète et mes poils sont confortables à ce point la? Décidément, j'ai bien de la chance.  
  
Un petit rire sort de la bouche du petit personnage, amuser de la petite blague de son fils.   
  
«Joris», j'ai ramené le petit-déjeuner, c'est encore un peu chaud   
  
Le vieux ecaflip commence à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouve à coter de Joris   
  
«Kérubim» Hmmmmm du bon lait chaud   
  
  
  
Pendant que kerubim commence a déjeuner, le petit-maitre lui pose une petite question   
  
"Joris" a tu vue atcham kéké?   
  
"Kerubim" je ne l'ai pas vu dans le couloir, mais j'ai entendu dans la chambre des bruits de pas, je pence qu'il doit être réveiller,

Il a raison, son frère est bien réveiller, le père et le fils entend des bruit au niveau des escaliers, il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien atcham.   
  
"Atcham" bonjour papa, bonjour cher frère   
  
"Joris et kerubim" bonjour atcham  
  
Comparer à son grand frère kerubim, atcham est bien réveiller voir même trop bien réveiller.  
  
Avant de rejoindre son papa et son frère, atcham rejoint la porte d'entrée, normalement le livreur a poser le journal. En ouvrant la porte, il voit le journal par terre, il prend le journal et ferme la porte puis il se dirige vers la table à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
  
  
Il s'assoit sur la chaise et commence à prendre son petit-déjeuner et il commence à lire le journal.  
  
“Atcham“ tien ?? C'est une édition spéciale tournoi des trois nations. Dit atcham  
  
“Joris“ ah oui? Et que dit le journal?  
  
«Atcham» je vais te le dire, alors…. . boufton de bonta contre les arakne d'amakma le match de leur vie.  
Oh, mais c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui le final, j'ai complètement oublié cet événement.   
  
«Joris» et pourtant, c'est bien aujourd'hui  
  
«kerubim» le match, c'est ce soir, on a le temps de ce preparer, n'est ce pas papa!  
  
"Joris" élargi oui, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai …… ..  
  
"kerubim" AH NON PAPA UN PARIE C'EST UN PARIE, je te rappelle que tu as perdu ton pari il y a 1 mois, tu viens quand même avec la tenue des boufon de bonta point final.  
  
Joris a peut-être oublié que faire des pari avec kérubim est une très mauvaise idée, surtout quand son équipe se sont qualifier en final du tournoi, son pari de venir supporter les boufon de bonta avec la tenue de supporter est donc officiel, ça serais vraiment un moment unique, voir l'ambassadeur de bonta habiller comme un supporter, c'est du jamais vue pour les yeux des habitants de bonta, du moins très rare pour certain, mais en vrais Joris voulait a tous prix faire se parier, même si c'est pas prévu cette victoire historique en demi-finale.  
  
«Joris»: .... Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, mais je vais tenir ma promesse kéké.

«Kerubim»: hehe j'espère bien papa

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
La mâtiner passe doucement, le bazar est prêt pour accueillir les clients et les supporter, une grosse journée va commencer pour kerubim.  
Atcham lui se ballade dans bonta comme toujour, et Joris est partie au palais du roi, car sa majesté le roi de bonta, voulait le voir à tout prix avant l, événement de ce soir.  
  
Après le rendez-vous avec le roi, le petit maitrier de bonta part en direction d'un grand parc, l'un de ses lieux préférer a bonta, pour lui, c'est le meilleur endroit pour se changer les idées, il y a des arbres de partout un petit lac, et quelques fontaines.  
  
Aujourd'hui il y a beaucoup de monde dans le parc surtout vers le lac, plus de la moitie des personnes qui sont sur ce lieu sont des supporter, ils commencent à sortir pour certain de leur sac des casses croûte, il est peut-être l 'heure de manger.  
  
Joris n'avait pas imaginé que cette réunion avec le roi aurait pris une très grande partie de la matinée, cette réunion lui a donné de l'appétit, heureusement, pas loin du parc on trouve beaucoup de restaurant, Joris a pour habitude de prendre des ravioli, mais on n'est pas mercredi, donc pas de ravioli.  
  
Plutôt de prendre quelque chose de bien riche, il prit seulement une petite salade fraîche, au moins il évitera de pencé a ses ravioli cherie.   
  
Toujours dans le parc, il s'assoie dans un lieu ou le calme règne en maître.  
  
Un endroit petit mais tranquille pour manger en paix, il s'assoit à coter d'une fontaine cette fontaine procède une petite statue, une statue qui rend hommage à un grand héro que bonta a tragiquement perdue il y a fort longtemps,  
Il a protégé bonta contre brakmar et surtout de son champion la bouchère.  
Le nom de la statue s'appelle jahash jurgen. C'étais le père de Joris et sa mère était la bouchère julith, grâce a leur union, ils ont stoppé une guerre entre bonta et brakmar   
  
  
Pas beaucoup de personne connais ce lieu, car les arbres le cache et l'entrée est difficile à voir, malgré ça ce lieu est bien entretenue, pour Joris ce lieu c'est le lieu idéal pour se reposser, on entend très peu le bruit de la ville, on entend juste le bruit des feuilles qui bouge avec le vent, cela donne un charme a ce lieu, même le bruit de l'eau qui sortait sur les mains de la statue n'est pas dérangeant, c'est apaisant .  
  
Le petit-maitre reste un petit moment sur ce lieu, histoire de trouver un peu de paix avant la grosse soirée. 

Cela lui redonne de l'énergie pour rentrer dans le bazar.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
La journée passe plus rapidement, il y a plus en plus de personne dans beaucoup plus que d'habitude et son stade est sur le point ouvert, prêt à accueillir les supporters.   
  
Dans la maison, les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer, le bazar est maintenant fermé, il faut maintenant se préparer à partir en direction du stade.  
  
«Kerubim»: atcham, est ce que tu as vue papa?   
  
«Atcham»: je l'ai vu dans sa chambre, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait.  
  
«Kerubim»: sa fait quand même un moment qu'il est dans sa chambre, c'est intrigant je ...  
  
Les paroles de l'ecaflip poilue se font interrompre par des bruits de pas vers les escaliers, le petit-maître est sortie de sa chambre.  
  
  
«Joris» veille à m'excuser les enfants, ça ma prix du temps pour le chercher, mais je l'ai enfin trouvé   
  
Comme convenu, Joris porte un t-shirt de l'équipe des boufton de bonta.   
  
«Kerubim» dit moi papa, c'est un trésor ce que voie là? Il est si propre est bien conserver.   
  
«Joris» peut être, il a une vingtaine d'années, et c'est bien la première fois que je le porte.  
  
«Kerubim» trop de valeur pour être porté?   
  
«Joris» beaucoup moins que son bâton kéké   
  
«Kerubim» cela me semble logique après tout   
  
«Luis» hé les pipelettes, il y en a un qui aimerai voir le match   
  
La petite discutions entre Joris et kerubim touche a sa fin, le pauvre atcham attendais depuis un moment sur la table a manger, heureusement que luis à vu qu'il commençais à perdre patience.   
  
«Joris» bien, tout le monde est prêt?  
  
«Kerubim et atcham»: oui   
  
  
«Joris» parfait, luis tu ferme toute les issue de la maison, on risque de rentrer assez tard si tous va bien   
  
«Luis» gnegnegne, luis fait ci luis fait ça et TOUJOURS SANS MOT MAGIQUE, VOUS CONAISSER LA POLITESSE BANDE DE MAL ÉLEVER?   
  
Aie le mot magique, le mot le plus important.   
  
«Joris» ... S'il te plaît luis   
  
  
«Luis» ouais je préfère ça, dit luis toujours en colère   
  
«atcham» quelle relou ...  
  
«luis» je ne suis pas sourd   
  
«Joris» bien les enfants on va partir, il y a une finale à regarder et une équipe à encourager   
  
Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt pour le match, Joris, kerubim et atcham quitte le bazar pour partir en direction du stade, car le match va bientôt commencer.   
  
  
La soirée s'annonce légendaire.

à suivre 


End file.
